Istalian general election, 4050
| seat_change1 = 34 136 | popular_vote1 = 23,257,549 | percentage1 = 34.6 % | swing1 = | image2 = | leader2 = Orsino Costa | leader_since2 = N/A | party2 = Future and Freedom | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = | seats2 = | seat_change2 = 30 146 | popular_vote2 = 19,733,319 | percentage2 = 29.4 % | swing2 = | map_image = Istalia 4050.png | map_size = | map_caption = Chamber of Deputies | title = Prime Minister | posttitle = Prime Minister after election | before_election = Alessandro Senna | before_party = Istalian Socioliberal Party | after_election = Roberto Cappato | after_party = Party of the Istalian Revolution | color1 = CE1126 | color2 = 32CD32}}The 4050 Istalian general election took place on 4 February to fill the 500 seats in the Chamber of Deputies, as well as all 100 seats in the Senate. Furthermore, the position of President of Istalia was up for election. The election was the first held under a fully democratic electoral system since the one in 4040; the electoral law in place in 4050 was drafted by the 4046–4050 Constituent Assembly, which was elected in the 4046 election. The Senate of the Republic, which was dissolved in 4042 during the dictatorship of Antonio Battisti, was brought back for this election. In the event, the neo-Battistian Party of the Istalian Revolution (PRI) once again emerged victorious, with the new Future and Freedom (F&L) party polling over 29% and eclipsing the traditional centrist Alliance of the Democratic Centre (AdCD) and Istalian Socioliberal Party (PSI) parties. While PRI's Vittorio Albertini failed to be re-elected as President of Istalia, the party's Roberto Cappato was sworn in as Prime Minister of Istalia as head of a PRI-AdCD coalition on 1 March 4050. Electoral system The election was the first held using post-Battisti electoral rules, with a system drafted during the 4046–4050 legislature. While elections for the President of Istalia were held using a two-round system, the two chambers of the Parliament of Istalia – the lower Chamber of Deputies and the upper Senate of the Republic – were elected through a proportional system. Members of the former were elected from the five regions of Istalia, while Senators were elected in a single, nation-wide constituency with a 5% threshold. As a result, the Istalian regional electoral constituencies are, in alphabetical order: *Mezzodiurno *Padagna *Sarregna *Silicia *Trivendito Participating parties Results Presidential Along with elections to the legislature, were elections for the position of President of Istalia. At the time of the 4050 election, Istalia operated a parliamentary system, in contrast to the Battisti-era presidential model from 4042 to 4045. Presidential elections are held using a two-round system; in 4046, however, Vittorio Albertini from PRI secured 59% of the vote in the first round, thus avoiding a runoff. A total of seven candidates applied to participate in the 4050 election, including incumbent President Albertini and AdCD bigwig Shazi Zaman. One of the candidates, Francesco D'Amato, was barred from running due to errors in his application. The first round of the election was won by Albertini, who took 35% of the vote, against Sigfrido Spini who came in second with 30% and mirrored the success of his new Future and Freedom party. The remaining four candidates were eliminated from the race, with a runoff between Albertini and Spini announced for 11 February, as no candidate managed to garner the 50%+1 of the vote needed to win outright. In the second round, Spini scored a landslide victory, leading the incumbent Albertini by nearly 17 points and 9.3 million votes. Legislative Upper house after the 4050 election.]] The Senate of the Republic is the upper house of the Istalian legislature. It consists of 100 members who serve 8-year terms; twice as long as members of the lower house. Elections to the Senate are staggered, with half its membership (50 Senators) being renewed every four years, simultaneously with lower house and presidential elections. Senators – who must be aged at least 30 at the time of their election – are elected from a single, nation-wide constituency through party-list proportinal representation, with a 5% threshold. Voters do not cast ballots directly for Senators; the number of seats won by each party is directly determined by their vote share in Chamber of Deputies elections. The Senate was abolished between 4042 and 4050, following the legislature's 4042 shutdown. However, it was restored for the 4050 election, with all its members elected at once, despite its staggered electoral cycle. Half the Senators elected in 4050 thus only served four-year terms, until 4054, in order to re-establish staggered election; the remaining 50 served ordinary 8-year terms. In the 4050 election, only four parties entered the Senate: PRI, FeL, AdCD and PSI. No single party managed to secure a majority of seats, reflecting the result in the lower chamber. After the election, the PRI and AdCD went on to form a government; these commanded 56 of the 100 Senators. Lower house after the 4050 election.]] A total of seven parties contested the elections for the Chamber of Deputies, Istalia's lower house. While the 4044 and 4046 elections were held for a unicameral, 90-member body, the Chamber of Deputies contested in 4050 consisted of 500 members, elected from the country's five regions through a system of proportional representation, without an electoral threshold. The election saw the re-emergence of the statist PRI as the largest party with 35% of the vote and 174 seats, while the center-right newcomer Future and Freedom scored an unexpected 29% and 146 seats. Meanwhile, AdCD and PSI fell to 22% (112 seats) and 14% (68 seats) respectively. In the aftermath of the election, Roberto Cappato of PRI formed a coalition government, which also included AdCD. The parties constituting the new government had won 57% of the vote, and 286 of 500 Deputies. Category:Elections in Istalia